


Summoning Courage

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Prompto summons the courage to ask Noct a personal question.





	

It was a quiet, still night at camp. Ignis had turned in for the night and was already sleeping soundly in his tent. Gladio had stretched out on a lounge chair with a book a little while ago, but now the book was resting open against his chest and he was lightly snoring in slumber. Noct was seated cross-legged next to the fire with his cell phone in his hands, harvesting his zell trees in King’s Knight once more before getting ready for bed.

Prompto was the only member of their party who was restless. He’d fidgeted with his camera until there was no more fidgeting to do, updated his blog with today’s adventures, and even harvested his own zell trees, and now he paced anxiously as he tried to make up his mind about approaching Noct. The prince was so cool about everything, taking it all in stride and appearing to be completely unaffected, even by the most terrifying and awesome happenings. There was one marvel in particular Prompto was dying to ask him about, but he was afraid of it being too personal a question to ask.

“Okay, Prompto,” he muttered to himself, jumping up and down to release some tension. “Has Noct ever made a big deal about this? No. So why should you? Huh? Just…just ask him, already!”

He took a deep breath, shook himself one last time, then slowly exhaled and came out from hiding behind his tent. He made his way timidly over to the fire and tried to act casual about sitting down beside the prince.

Noctis didn’t look up from his game. He didn’t say anything, or acknowledge Prompto in any way. It wasn’t a slight; staying silent and in his own head was just Noct’s way. It would be up to Prompto to get the ball rolling.

To break the ice, the blond boy commented, “You remembered to plant this time, huh?”

Noct’s eyes remained glued to the game. “Yup.”

_As talkative as ever,_ Prompto thought with mild annoyance. Well, if he wanted an answer to his question, he’d just have to ask it.

“Hey, uh, Noct?” He waited just a breath for acknowledgment that never came. The he continued, “So, um, I’ve been curious about something. It—it’s okay if you don’t want to answer. I mean, I understand if it’s weird to talk about.”

Noct didn’t miss a beat. “Just spit it out.”

Prompto scratched his head. “It’s about…summoning,” he said at last. “I’m just wondering, like, you know…how you do it? What it’s like and stuff.”

Noct didn’t answer for a few minutes as he continued playing his game. Just when Prompto thought he might actually be getting the silent treatment, though, the prince set down his phone, bracing his hands against the rocky ground behind him as he leaned back and looked up at the stars with pursed lips.

“It’s like…I get this feeling, you know?” Noctis said thoughtfully. “I can’t do it any old time,” he clarified, shrugging a shoulder. “I just kind of get this sense that…they’re there, watching over me.”

“The Astrals?”

“Yeah. It’s like they’re telling me they’re there to help, and all I gotta do is call out to them.”

“And then?” Prompto sat in rapt fascination, his hands clasped tightly together in his lap as he stared at Noct.

“And then I—” Noct broke off suddenly, searching for a word he’d never voiced before. He turned his head and met Prompto’s eyes as he found it: “Pray.”

“You…pray?”

“Yeah. Like…” Noct raised a hand from the ground and pounded his fist against his heart. “Deep inside, I call to them. Not with my voice, but with…well, whatever. It’s almost like it’s not even me, but some other being—one that can talk to the gods. It’s like I’m possessed or something.”

“Whoa…” Prompto whispered breathlessly. “Dude, that must be why your eyes turn red!”

The prince started, taken aback. “M-my eyes turn red?” he repeated.

“Hell, yeah!” Prompto cried excitedly. “They get all glowy and stuff. It is super freaky.”

“Oh. I…I didn’t know that.” Noct looked away, rubbing the back of his neck in awkward embarrassment.

Prompto didn’t know what else to say, but his burning curiosity had been sated. “Thanks, Noct,” he finally said with a smile. “Very cool.”

“Really?” Noct was surprised by the comment. “You think it’s…cool?”

“Yeah. Definitely.” Prompto climbed to his feet and gave a satisfied stretch. “Welp, goodnight, buddy!” He gave Noctis a grin and a wave, then trotted happily back to his tent.

Noct’s gaze settled on the fire after a while. _Do my eyes really glow red?_ he wondered. Something about that sounded a little bit…creepy. Were they red right now, reflecting the campfire’s light?

He shivered and quickly rose to his feet. He stole Gladio’s thermos while the other man slept, splashing its contents onto the firepit to douse the flames.


End file.
